


Tackle

by ofshipsandswans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Some Humor, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: What happens when Emma suspects a break in...





	Tackle

Emma cursed as she checked her pockets for the tenth time, glaring at her door as if it was its fault that she had left her keys inside, the promise of a warm shower and comfortable clothes thwarted by two inches of wood. She sighed, digging through her purse for her phone, scrolling through her contacts and calling Ruby. She pulled the phone away from her ear as her friend answered, her voice chirpy and loud as ever.

_“Emma!”_

“Hey. Listen, is it okay if I come over?”

_“You forgot your keys again, didn’t you?”_ Emma could hear the smirk in Ruby’s voice and she huffed as she replied.

“Maybe.”

_“Spare key under the mat,”_ Emma raised an eyebrow, smiling to herself when Ruby continued. _“I’m out with Dorothy.”_

She chuckled to herself, Ruby wasn’t exactly shy but she turned the colour of her name whenever Dorothy was mentioned. _“Shut up.”_

“Thanks, Ruby.” Emma laughed as she hung up, tossing her phone in her purse and shrugging on her jacket as she made her way to Ruby’s.

* * *

Emma sighed as she stepped into the shower, the warm water soothing on her skin, helping her body to relax after the day she’d had.

She froze as she heard the door opening. Ruby hadn’t said when she was coming home but the footsteps were heavy, not the usual heels clacking against the tile that her friend was known for. Emma quickly turned the water off, suddenly feeling like the lady in _Psycho_.

_Not helping, Swan,_ she mentally admonished herself, quickly wrapping a towel around herself and grabbing the first thing from the caddy to arm herself with. She stepped out, cautiously making her way out of the bathroom, body tense as she kept alert, eyes scanning the place for the intruder. The sound of shuffling came from the kitchen and she turned the corner, eyes narrowing as she found her mark.

Without thinking, she drew her arm back, flinging her weapon at the man crouched on the floor,

“Bloody hell!”

The man stood, pulling his headphones out of his ears but before he could turn around Emma sprang forward, catching him off guard and tackling him to the ground, pressing his cheek against the tiled floor, pinning his arms against his back.

“Who the fuck are you?” She spat, trying to hold him down as he struggled against her. He stopped struggling for a moment, but Emma didn’t relent waiting for his answer which was slightly muffled as her hand was still pressed against his face.

“Do you mind letting me up?” he huffed out, even managing to raise an eyebrow.

Emma scoffed, pressing down harder. “So you can knock me out and run? I don’t think so.”

“What? You’re mistaken.” he replied in a panicked tone, groaning as she applied pressure.

“Really,” she drawled,  rolling her eyes, unconvinced.

“I’ll be more amenable to provide an explanation,” he quipped “without my face stuck to the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma said coolly, “start talking, buddy.”

“Emma?” She jerked her head up at the sound of her name, Ruby standing by the door and looking at her with a bemused expression. She was about to answer with a question of her own, before the man still pinned beneath her spoke.  "Ah! Lady Lucas, will you please tell my assailant that I’m here with your permission?“

"Killian, what the hell?” Ruby exclaimed, finally catching sight of him beneath her friend.

Emma looked at Ruby. Then at the man. Then back to Ruby, her brow furrowing as she asked, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, Killian here offered to help with the tiles.” Ruby said, motioning to the stack of tiles and tub of adhesive on the countertop.

“Oh.”

_Fuck._

“Much as I enjoy this series of revelations, I would really like to be able to breathe properly.” Emma cringed as she removed her hand, getting to her feet, and tugging the towel tighter around herself. The man stood, dusting off his jeans as he finally turned to face her, deep blue eyes widening as he took her in, a smirk playing at his lips.

“I’m just going to…yeah.” she mumbled, motioning lamely in the opposite direction, hastily making her way back to the shower, avoiding both the stranger’s gaze and her friend’s. “Ruby!” Emma shrieked as her friend followed her into the bathroom.

“Oh _please_ , we’re beyond that,” Ruby said, waving a hand as if to dismiss Emma’s shock.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued with her shower, washing off the adhesive that had stained her hands and arms, the water far less relaxing now, with Ruby on the other side of the glass, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

“What?”

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Ruby inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

“I thought someone broke in,” Emma mumbled, eyes cast downwards, as a blush crept over her.

“So you tackled him to the ground?”

“Yes.”

She jumped slightly as Ruby’s laughter filled the small space, narrowing her eyes at her friend through the glass. “Sorry,” Ruby wiped at the tears from her eyes, biting her lip to contain her laughter.

“You didn’t tell me there would be anyone else here!” she said in a harsh whisper.

“I forgot,” Ruby replied with a sheepish smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Great. Thanks, Ruby.” Emma deadpanned, throwing her arms up in defeat. Ruby left the bathroom, leaving Emma to dry off and dress herself, cursing her luck once again as she only just noticed Ruby’s bright red bathrobe. She shrugged it on, tying the belt and making her way back to the kitchen. She hadn’t expected him to still be there, much less chatting amiably with Ruby, coffee mug in his hand and legs crossed at the ankles, jeans hugging his hips tight as he leaned against the kitchen island.

His eyes lit up as he caught sight of her, raising his coffee mug and eyebrow in a toast, “Ah, my blonde attacker appears again.”  

Emma scoffed, moving towards the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water, groaning internally as she caught sight of Ruby’s eyes over his shoulder.

“Sorry for the, y'know,” she motioned to the floor, then to him, unable to look him in the eye.

“It’s quite alright, lass. Curious choice of weapon though. I don’t think you intended to moisturise me into submission.” She looked up at him then, watching as he waved the bottle she had flung at him, a small smile creeping on her lips despite her embarrassment. He grinned at that, setting both mug and bottle on the countertop before walking over to her and holding out his hand.

“Killian Jones, at your service.”

She took his hand, intending to give it a quick shake but was pleasantly surprised and a little shocked as he brushed a feather light kiss over her knuckles. She heard Ruby chuckle to herself, winking at her over Killian’s shoulder before leaving the room.

Emma turned her attention back to the man in question, pulling her hand away and smiling. “Emma. Swan.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, however unconventional it was.” He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows and she scoffed as she responded.

“What, you don’t have half-naked women throwing themselves at you on the regular?”

He laughed at that, low and deep and she found herself enjoying this a little too much. She’d had the guy pinned down on the floor not half an hour ago. She quickly shook her head to remove _that_ image and where it was going.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said in reply, catching her gaze and holding it, a look in his eyes like he _knew_ what she’d been thinking, grin turning into a smirk which she couldn’t help but return.

“Perhaps I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
